Be Mine
by ChrissyWhissy
Summary: A collection of Teddy/Dominique 100 word drabbles, in chronological order. Written for Kyota-Chan's 'Aboard the Love Boat' challenge.
1. Chocolate Frogs, Lemon Drops

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

_--_

_Chocolate Frog & Lemon Drops_

"Which is better, baked potatoes or mashed potatoes?"

Teddy and I sat in his grandma's kitchen, eating Bertie Bott's beans, playing the 'Which is better' game. His grandma had specifically said no candy before dinner, but two children of four and seven couldn't care less.

"Baked potatoes," I answered without a moment's hesitation. "Mashed potatoes are icky. Though Maman says you shouldn't say things like that about food. Now my turn. Which is better…?" I pondered for a moment. "Chocolate frogs or lemon drops?"

"Chocolate frogs," he answered.

"Duh." One of the many things he and I had in common.

A/N;; Review and be loved!


	2. Pink, Dress Robes

Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

**--**

_Pink & Dress Robes_

"Maman, it itches!"

"Sit still, Dominique."

"But Maman!"

It really did itch, those horrid pink dress robes they made me wear to the wedding. I _hated _pink. And I hated sitting still, and I had decided I hated the boring man who was standing next to Uncle George and Angelina (who was going to be Aunt Angelina when the man finished talking, Dad said) and talked a lot. I was five, and it was my first wedding, and I knew now I _hated _weddings.

It was all worth it when Teddy came over later and told me I looked pretty.

A/N;; You know the drill. Review!


	3. Fireflies, Sunset

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

**--**

_Fireflies & Sunset_

It was sunset, and we were both outside, in the Potter's backyard. Catching fireflies.

We didn't really know how to catch fireflies. We were just chasing the bright insects across the yard, squealing in joy, grabbing out whenever we got near. I let out a laugh, and he laughed with me. We didn't know why we were laughing, but that was no reason not to enjoy it.

He got lucky once, squashing a poor firefly in his hand. And we laughed again, though the sight was not amusing. Just two innocent children enjoying the last minutes of the day together.

A/N;; Hope you liked it! Review please


	4. Runaway, Blanket

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique Story**

--

_Run Away & Blanket_

We lay together under the blanket, giggling to ourselves. Nobody would ever find us here, hiding in the backyard, under a blanket.

See, we'd run away from home. But of course my parents, and his grandma, they'd want us back. They'd go looking for us. So we had to hide. We huddled together, shushing each other loudly, so the grownups wouldn't hear. We thought we were awfully clever and brave, sneaking out like we had, evading the grownups.

If we'd have dared peep, we'd have seen three grownups, sitting around sipping their butterbeer, sharing highly amused looks.

But we didn't.


	5. Vanilla Cake, Strawberry Flavoured Icing

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique Story**

**--**

_Vanilla Cake & Strawberry Flavored Icing_

For my fifth birthday, Maman baked a cake. A vanilla cake, with lots of whipped cream and sprinkles. She asked me what kind of icing I wanted.

"Strawberry," I answered without hesitation.

"Strawberry flavored icing? Since when do you like strawberry?"

"I _hate _strawberries." Strawberry blonde was my hair color. "But strawberry flavored icing tastes nothing like real strawberries, it's yummy."

"How would you know?"

"I had some at Teddy's last week."

"Andromeda let you eat plain icing?" She sounded skeptical.

"Of course not. We stole it out of the fridge thing she's got. But it's ok, she had loads."


	6. Sharing, Blowing Bubbles

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique Story**

--

_Sharing & Blowing Bubbles_

We were sitting on the edge of the cliff next to the house, blowing bubbles. Mum doesn't like it when we sit so close, but she wasn't home today.

"Victoire, come join us!"

I glanced over my shoulder, to see Victoire flouncing over. She sat down between us, grabbing my blowing wand, which I had put down for a moment.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"We'll share," She shrugged, and began to tell Teddy with great vigor about her morning so far.

That was my first taste of jealousy. I didn't like sharing with Victoire, not my blowing wand, and not Teddy.


	7. Drawing, River

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Drawing & River_

"What do you want to do?"

We were both sitting on my bed, dangling our legs, extremely bored. Only Maman was home, and she was always tired now that she had a big belly.

"I dunno…" I stared at the wall, straining my mind for an idea. "How about we draw?"

"Draw?" Teddy looked skeptical.

"Yeah. We take some parchment, and a quill, and colored ink… And we'll draw."

"What'll we draw?"

Now that was a good question. I though a bit more. "How about a river?"

"That sounds really boring. How about we take turns on Victoire's broom?"

"Yeah!"

A/N;; Sorry about the lack of updates… I've posted all the chapters I had ready, and now I have to write a new stock. I'll try to find time for that this week.

In the meantime, review!


	8. Animals, Gnomes

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Animals & Gnomes_

"Teddy, do you think this is right?"

"What?"

"This." I gestured at the mayhem in his grandmother's garden, as him, Victoire and I chased the gnomes around the garden.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Would you take a cat by its ankle and swing it around your head? Gnomes are just like any other animal, but we treat them so cruelly…"

"I've never thought about that… You're right, really. It's animal abuse, that's what it is. I say we refuse to degnome from this day on."

I grinned, excited at the thought of the suggested protest. This was gonna be fun...


	9. Music, Twirl

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Music, Twirl_

I switch on the wireless, turning up the volume. The house is empty, and there's no Mum to shout at me to turn down the music. It's just me and the Weird Sisters.

It's so easy to get lost in the music that's all around me, let it sweep me up in its rhythm and move without even trying. I jump and twirl, relishing the freedom. A different song, a different beat. Faster now, but it's easy to keep up when the music is carrying you.

"Dom?"

He interrupts me in mid-twirl. I fall to the floor. Then we laugh.


	10. Feast, Pumpkin Juice

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Feast & Pumpkin Juice_

I set off towards the Gryffindor table. I looked up and down, searching for a familiar face to sit beside. Teddy waved, and I grinned, taking a seat across from him.

The nice thing about being a Weasley, you don't have to wait long for the feast after being sorted. Just Lucy, and we were free to dig in.

I peered into the untouched cup beside me, wondering what kind of drinks we would have. A weird orange liquid shimmered in their, and I made a face. Teddy laughed.

"It's just pumpkin juice, Dom! Go on, try it, it's great!"

**A/N;; **Just incase you're wondering, the Lucy mentioned is one of Percy's girls, who's Dominique's age here.


	11. Wingardium Leviosa, Key

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Wingardium Leviosa & Key_

"Argh!"

The key in front of me just wouldn't budge. Not even half an inch above the table. _Nothing._ Just as inanimate as it had always been. And it was really, really frustrating.

"Charms homework not going so well?" I hadn't noticed Teddy sit next to me.

"As you can see."

"Show me."

I did. Nothing.

"Nah, you're doing the wand movement wrong… You're doing more of a jab than a flick."

"If you say so…" I'd be the first to admit, I have no idea how you 'flick' a wand. But I tried it his way anyway.

It worked.


	12. Socks, Sarcasm

**Be Mine, a Teddy/Dominique story**

--

_Socks & Sarcasm_

"Where the hell are they?!"

That was me, in the empty common room, extremely frustrated.

"Would you please shut up and let people get some sl- Oh, hi Dom. What has you up at 6AM on a Saturday morning?" Teddy stumbled down the boys staircase, yawning.

"Quidditch tryouts are today, and I wanted to go get warmed up on the pitch… But I can't find my lucky socks anywhere!"

"Lucky socks? What, no cloak of good fortune?"

I rolled my eyes, not appreciating the sarcasm.

"You're no fun today. And your 'lucky socks' are under the armchair, if you're wondering."

A/N;; Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been mainly focusing on an original novel I'm working on. But never fear, summer is here and I'll have more than enough time for everything.

Review and be loved!


End file.
